Love and War
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Hardened hearts, bitterness, anger, resentment and regret reign in the lives the Professor and Ginger.


**Ohio**

Professor Roy Hinkley at the large window of his rented apartment gazing at the view. Cars racing down the street, people walking along the sidewalks with their dogs or pushing strollers. Birds flying through the air and some stopping to pick up bread crumbs left at the bench by the bus stop. None of this actually registered in his mind as he was focused on something or rather _someone_ else. That someone being a beautiful redhead starlet in Hollywood named Ginger Grant. She was the most exquisite beauty he had ever come in contact with. Those incredible eyes of emeralds haunted him at night. His dreams filled with images of him touching and kissing her soft creamy white skin. His hands running through her silky red hair and his mouth kissing her pouty red lips. How he still adored that incredible goddess! He always would and he knew it. There would never be anyone like Ginger. No other woman could compete with her and they never will. Four long years she was the sole owner of his heart. Everything he did on the island, from rescue ideas to creating new devices to make life easier, it was all for her and her alone. He practically lived for her and the knowledge that whatever it is he had accomplished it brought her happiness.

The Professor turned away from the window and walked back into the living room and stood. That was over now. They were back to civilization. Back in the real world. Truth be told sometimes he wished they had never been rescued from the island. He was happy just being there with Ginger. He could see her as much as he pleased. But deep down he had known eventually someone was going to locate the seven of them and they would have to return to their real lives. His mind drifted back to the airport after the rescue.

He recalled every single detail of it. Ginger standing before him with tears in her lovely eyes. Her lower lip quivering as she said a soft "Good Bye Professor. I'll miss you." Her red locks piled on top of her head a few loose strands hanging down framing her lovely face. His hand ever so gently touched her pink cheek and he said in return "Good Bye Ginger. Good luck in Hollywood." Ginger had lifted her hand and taking a hold of his for a brief moment before the final boarding call of her flight. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him tightly. He could still recall the scent of her perfume. Jasmine with a hint of spice. It stayed with him ever since. She said one last good-bye before she broke away and walked through a door to her plane. How he wished he would have told her! If he would have just said "I love you." Maybe just maybe she wouldn't have left. However the words never came and her plane took off into the sky. The moment had passed. It was too late.

Ginger Grant was back in Hollywood and she certainly was making a splash. She was becoming a very in demand actress. Everyone wanted to cast her in their movies. Roles were being offered to her left and right. She was the talk of the town. He walked over to his wooden coffee table and picked up a magazine. Ginger's picture graced the cover and he thought she never looked more beautiful. She was wearing a simple low cut white dress and she had that familiar mischievous look on her face. He knew that look. It was the same one she had when she came into his hut that night looking to steal the attaché case. He had to confess that even though he knew she was after the case, a part of him was thrilled she was there and was using her seduction on him. Truth was he half believed that she really did wish to spend the night with him gazing at the moon.

Well it didn't matter. Her life was in Hollywood and she wasn't looking back. She made that pretty clear when she hooked up with a big name producer named Victor Maxwell. The two were seen all over Hollywood. Movie premieres, parties, dinner. Everyone adored them. Thought they were the perfect couple. People even speculated on whether or not they would marry. What a powerhouse couple they would be! When he read the news he felt like a knife dug into his heart. He felt like his entire world was shattered. Everything he loved was gone. He had nothing to live for anymore. Since then his work consumed his life. Long long hours in the lab, even longer hours in the library doing research. He made arrangements to stay past midnight some nights. He totally buried himself into work. The Professor made room for nothing else. A few woman asked him out and he always declined the invitation. He had no use for love. His heart was hardened to it. Friends tried setting him up and he politely told them he was not interested. He didn't want to date anyone he didn't want to see anyone. Love was dead to him. The only woman he had ever loved in his entire life was gone. He was not about to try and love another. There was no point.

No one could break that shell. And if anyone dared mention Ginger in his presence they were sure sorry. He would snap and tell them he did not wish to discuss Ginger and to drop the subject. His colleagues noticed that he was getting more and more irritable. They however did not say anything to him for fear of his reaction. Everyone pretty much let him be hoping that sooner or later he would pull himself out of this horrible mood he was always in.

The Professor sat down on the sofa and opened up the publication. He barely read the words in the article. His eyes were focused in on Ginger's image. He hated that he still thought her so damn beautiful. He resented that she would not leave him alone. She was everywhere. He thought of her all the time. Every song on the radio was about her. Every movie, every TV show. It all reminded him of her. It didn't help matters that a movie theater down the street was showing one of her earlier movies. He could not pass by the place without seeing her face on the poster. Those green eyes staring right at him. He could also not resist buying a ticket to the show and sitting in the dark theater mesmerized by her beautiful self on the silver screen. Hearing her sweet voice and seeing that bright white smile. He started to wish it was scientifically possible to insert himself into the movie just so he could take her in his arms. The Professor knew he should not torture himself like that but he could not help being drawn in. It was the only way he could be with her aside from his dreams at night. Sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night thinking of her. He would look out at the bright moon in the sky and well a few tears would trickle down as that bright moon reminded him of the island which reminded him of her.

He was a miserable without his beloved redhead and there didn't seem to be anything that he could do. Nothing and no one could replace her and he would be damned if he would let anything take her place. Never again would he allow anyone to seep into his heart. He had enough of it. He was foolish to make that mistake once he wasn't doing it second time or a third time or how ever many times. Love was simply out of the question. He didn't care for it and had little use for it. Instead he would simply focus on his science work and that would be that. He could contribute to the world that way. It was way too painful. Especially…especially since that one last night in Hawaii. That night that never left his mind. The Professor knew now that it shouldn't have happened but he allowed it to. He simply could not prevent it and was helpless to even try.

The seven castaways had celebrated their rescue in a local nightclub. They were having a grand time drinking and dancing and being happy they would soon see their friends and families again. Ginger had asked the club owner if it would be alright if she sang a number on the stage. The owner agreed saying it would be a privilege to have her perform. So she took the stage and as usual the Professor was hypnotized by her. The way the light shined on her making her look even more radiant. The way her white sequin gown glittered and shaped her body. She went into her song and he was certain that she was singing directly to him. Every lyric was meant for him. The way her eyes stayed on his and never wavered for an instant. When it was over everyone applauded the redhead saying how wonderful she was. The Professor felt a little flush but he too told Ginger she was magnificent. She smiled at him and gently kissed his lips. It was later that she enticed him to take her back to the hotel.

"You want to come in for drink?" She asked of him her eyes giving him a come hither look.

The Professor was unable to resist this and nodded his head. The two walked inside and Ginger went over to the bar pouring them both a glass of champagne. She toasted to their rescue and starting their lives over again. It was then it happen. Ginger set her glass down and approached him placing her hands on his broad shoulders. "You know Professor it's going to be strange not waking up on the island." She said. "I'm going to miss seeing your handsome face every day." Her hands combed through his hair and he swallowed. "I'm going to miss being alone with you in your lab watching your brilliant scientific mind at work."

"Well I um…" He stammered. "I suppose it will take time to adjust to being back to new surroundings and a different routine."

Ginger giggled and brought her lips to his deeply kissing him. He found his arms going around her slender body and pulling her in closer. He began kissing her back and before he knew it they were in the bedroom with their clothes in a heap on the floor. The love they made was like nothing he had ever known. Intense and passionate. Ginger even whispered to him that he was the best lover she ever had. This was a bit of a surprise to him as he had been convinced that he was less than adequate in that area but Ginger believed otherwise. The way he felt holding her in his arms was incredible. Never in his life did Roy Hinkley think anything could be like that. However the next morning proved to be another story. He woke early and picked his clothes up from the floor. Ginger had awaken watching him as he dressed and said that he thought it was best he get to his own hotel room. She said little as he told her he would see her later at the airport. Neither of them said a word about what had happened the night before. They all then arrived at the airport and well that's when the good byes were said. He had thought for sure that perhaps Ginger would say she loved him but it never came to be. After she had then boarded her plane he started to wonder if maybe what had happened was just a one time thing. Ginger just wanted to experience being in the arms of a man. She hadn't had that in four years. Maybe she believed that he was the best choice of the three single males. She was closer to him than Skipper or Gilligan. Most of her time was spent with him. The Professor was never sure until…until the day he saw the article in the entertainment section of the paper about Ginger and that Victor Maxwell. He convinced himself that he was correct. Ginger wasn't serious about him. He was just a one night stand. That's all. It angered him. He wanted to curse her name and himself for allowing her to lure him into her web of seduction. So from that day forward he refused to ever allow himself to feel those feelings of love. He buried them deep inside himself and they would remain there.

 **Hollywood**

Miserable. That's the word she would use to describe how she felt. Miserable. Ginger Grant was flat out miserable. Sure she was the hottest thing in Hollywood. Sure movie studios clamored to cast her in their movies. Yes she had adoring fans who loved her. None of that made her happy. She didn't care about it. She was in complete misery. Ever since she stepped on that plane back to California she had an ache in her heart. Nothing could fill it. Not even Victor. She rolled her eyes thinking about him. She most certainly was not in love with him. He was so plastic and so fake. He thought he was impressing her with his powerful connections and his money and fast car. Ginger couldn't care less about any of that. It made no difference to her and frankly it bored her to tears. So what? Big deal. He knew people. How was that impressive? A lot of people knew people. And as for his money he just threw it around to show off. His money couldn't make her happy and never would. Victor and his money weren't _him._

"Ginger." A male voice said.

She turned on the balcony to see Victor standing in the doorway. "It's almost time for the awards show." He said. "We better get going."

Ginger sighed and spoke. "I don't feel like going. Can't we skip it?"

"Skip it?" Victor laughed. "We can't skip an awards show. All the big names will be there. You want to be seen with them don't you?"

 _No._ Ginger thought. _I don't want to be "seen" with them. I don't care about them_. "It's just a silly awards show. It's not like it's the Oscars. I don't see the reason to be there. I'm not nominated for anything."

"It doesn't matter." Victor said dismissively. "Big name directors and producers will see you and they will want to cast you in their latest project. It's a chance to get people talking and get your name in the paper. Everyone will comment on us and keep guessing if we are going to take the walk down the aisle. It's good publicity."

Ginger stared at him. "Good publicity? I wish you would stop letting the press think we are an item. I don't love you. I never loved you."

"It doesn't matter." He pressed. "It's about image you know that. People want us to be an item."

"I don't care what people want." Ginger snapped. "I'm fed up with it. I don't need them or anyone dictating my love life. I'm not in love with you and you hardly love me."

Victor frowned and came forward. "Oh really? And who do you love? That Professor?"

Ginger remained silent.

"You think he is going to come sweeping back into your life sweetheart?" He hissed. "Think again. He's no good and can do nothing for you. I can take you places."

"I don't want you taking me places." Ginger came back with her voice rising. "I don't care what you think the Professor can and can't do for me. I do love him. I've always loved him. I was stupid to let him get away. I was stupid to listen to you. I'm not doing it anymore." She stormed past Victor and back inside. He followed her. "Just where do you think you are going?" He asked as Ginger went to her closet and pulled out a suitcase.

"I'm leaving." Ginger answered. "I'm getting out of here. I can't stay here another minute." She threw a few gowns and other items of clothes into her bag. "I can't go on with this charade any longer."

"So you going to go rush off to see him?" Victor said with anger. "You going to go run to your precious science boy?"

Ginger whipped her head around. "Don't you dare speak about him like that. The Professor loves me. I know he does. And he's treated me far better than you or any man ever has. He protected me on that island. He kept me safe. You on the other hand are a no good egotistical jerk who cares more about boosting his image than me. I want no part of it. You can go find yourself some other stupid naïve girl to boss around. I'm out of here." With that Ginger picked up her suitcase and left the bedroom slamming the door behind her. She hurried down the staircase and practically flew out the door. Her heels clicked on the driveway as she rushed to her car and threw her bags inside. She started it up and sped away. She was not coming back. Not a chance. She didn't care what Victor did or said. He could badmouth her all he wanted and go find some young stupid girl to take under his wing. It didn't matter. She wasn't going to do this anymore. Her heart belonged to another. Professor Roy Hinkley Jr. and somehow someway she was going to get him back.

 **Hours Later**

Ginger stopped at a hotel somewhere in Utah. It had been a long drive and she needed to rest. She would get a start again in the morning. She wasn't sorry she left and she actually felt better than she had in a long time. She had been stupid to allow herself to fall into the trap. Wanting her name out there. Yes she still wanted to be a big star but not that way. She didn't want a fake relationship and a phony news story. She smiled to herself as she allowed her mind to wander to her dreamy scientist. She had no idea what he would say when he saw her. She just prayed he would listen to her. Prayed he would forgive her for being so stupid.

 **Two Days Later**

The Professor sat at his desk writing down notes from various book he had borrowed from the library. This was tough but important assignment for the Navy. It was similar to the project he had worked on in college with improving their vision at night but a lot more detailed. However he was up to the task. A half eaten sandwich sat on a plate next to him as he studied the text. Food wasn't exactly on his mind. He was focused in on his work. The librarian had attempted to flirt with him and he shot her down cold. Another woman had asked him out for coffee and he flat out told her no. He had little interest in female companionship. All he wanted to do was complete the task at hand and then move on to the next. This was his life now. He didn't care what anyone said. His work was all he had and all he was ever going to have. Simple as that.

There was a knock at the door of his apartment. He was going to ignore it but the knocking got more persistent. He closed his book and raised himself up from the chair. Walking over to the door he opened it to find a lovely redhead with those mystical green eyes standing there. "Ginger." He said not believing she was there.

"Hi Professor." She greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He said holding the door open curious as to why she came all the way out that way. He had different emotions stirring inside. He knew he needed to keep them in check. "What brings you to Ohio?" He had a guess and he refused to be happy about that guess. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. No way.

"I wanted to see you." She said carefully. "I need to tell you something."

"What would that be?" He asked crossing his arms an even tone in his voice. "Wait. Don't tell me. You love me and you are sorry that you went with Victor. You wish you would have told me sooner and you hope that I will forgive you. Is that it?"

Ginger stared at him in disbelief. She wasn't expecting that. Why was he looking at her with such coldness?

"Why don't you save yourself the speech and just get out." The Professor said angerly. "I don't want to hear it."

"Professor." Ginger said fighting tears hating he was acting like this. "I am sorry. I really am. I know I was wrong to…"

"I said I don't want to hear it." The Professor barked. "I want you to get out of here. I want you to get out and never come back . I don't wish to see you."

"But…" She stammered her lip quivering. "But Prof..

"Out!" He said pointing to the door. "Get out."

Ginger didn't know what to do or say. She never saw the Professor like this before. Slowly she turned and walked out of the apartment. The door was slammed behind her. She stood here in complete shock. What had happened to him? Why was he acting this way? Ginger started down the hallway and to the elevator. She got in and pressed the button. This wasn't like the Professor. He was never…Did she hurt him that much? She hadn't meant to. She truly was sorry. But he said he didn't want to hear it. The elevator came to a stop and she got out walking out of the building to her car. She drove all this way for nothing. He hated her. The Professor hated her. She had nothing left anymore. Everything she loved was lost to her. Ginger started up the car and drove away.

It was a few hours later and it started to rain. The windshield wipers were moving fast across the glass as Ginger's tears streamed down her face. The only man she ever loved was gone. He was gone. She lost him. It was her own fault. Tears came on harder and she couldn't stop them. If he would only listen to her. If she could just make him see….Ginger pulled over to the side of the road and wiped her tears. She had to make him see. She had to make him listen. Ginger waited for the traffic to clear before pulling back onto the road and heading back towards Ohio. No she wasn't going to lose him. Not a chance. She was going to fight like hell for him. He was worth it. He was her beloved Professor. The rain started to come down a little harder but Ginger hardly noticed. She was locked in on figuring out how to win back the heart of the Professor. He was not going to reject her. He was not going to throw her aside. She was not going to allow it. After couple more miles of driving, Ginger finally saw the Welcome to Ohio sign. A little while longer and she would be in his arms. One way or another she would make it happen.

 **Professor's Apartment**

It was getting late and the Professor was still working on his research. He had a good bit of information he could present to work tomorrow. It would be a good jump start. He got up and walked to the kitchen to put his now empty plate in the sink. As soon as he did the buzzer rang. He had no idea who that could be this late at night. The Professor walked to the door and unhooked the chain and turned the lock. He opened the door and Ginger came bursting in. Her keys dropped with a clank on the hardwood floor. Tears streaming down her face. Before he could say one word, she had her lips pressed against his in a deep scorching kiss. He wanted to fight her but his resistance was weakening. He couldn't. He shut the door with his foot and backed Ginger up against his. His lips sought her neck and her shoulders. His hands explored her curves while her arms wrapped themselves around him. He then caught his breath and looked upon the woman before him. He let go and walked away. "No…No…I'm not…We are not….No…Ginger you need to leave."

"No." She said forcefully. "I'm not leaving. You are not getting rid of me that easily Professor. I love you. I want to be with you. I am miserable without you. I don't love Victor. We were never an item. It was his doing not mine."

The Professor spun around. "What?"

"He thought it was good publicity. Not me. I don't love him Professor. I never loved him. You are the only man I love. You have to believe me." She said. "You were the only one I ever loved. I know I hurt you Professor. I am sorry but you hurt me too. I thought that night in Hawaii meant something. You…you were so passionate. You made me feel loved and desired. I thought you did love me and desired me. But the next morning you acted like it was no big deal. And when we were at the airport, you never bothered to tell me you loved me."

"You didn't exactly say it yourself." The Professor stated. "Don't act like you are innocent in all this."

"I never said I was." Ginger said stamping her foot. "I know I was wrong to not tell you I love you. I'm telling you now. I love you. Only you. There was never another man in my heart. Not now not ever."

"You expect me to believe that?" He snapped. "You think I'm just going to take you in my arms and forget…"

Ginger glared at him. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"You want to know what's wrong?" He shouted. "You. You. I loved you since the day I saw you on the Minnow. I loved you for four long years. Everything I did on that damn island was for you. Did you care? No."

"I did too!" Ginger came back with. "I did care. Professor I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there. I could not have survived without you! I love you! I loved you since we were at the marina. I never stopped loving you. Why do you think I would put on little shows for all of you? I wanted your attention. I always wanted your attention. I didn't want the attention of Skipper or Gilligan. I wanted yours."

"I don't believe you." He said sternly.

"You do too." Ginger retorted. "You know it's true. Stop acting like this. You think that by saying these hurtful things to me it will even the score. It's childish and spiteful. Now stop it! Stop it right now! Quit acting like you don't love me. You do love me! You know damn well how much I appreciated all you did on that island. I told you before we would be lost without your gray matter. And you recall that time we ate those mind reading seeds? The Skipper rudely thought you didn't do enough manual labor and used your mind too much. I told him later it was an awful thing to think. You did so much and you were so under appreciated. How dare he claim he worked harder than you. As far as I'm concerned you worked harder than anyone on that island. You spent those long hours on that formula to make that phosphorous substance. Anytime there was a big crisis we went to you to solve. He was wrong to think that about you and I told him as much."

"You did?" The Professor said quietly.

"I did. I meant it too. Professor I know you are hurt and I'm sorry. I am so sorry. But I'm here now. You don't have to be angry anymore. You don't have to be bitter or sad. I'm here. I want to love you." She moved closer. "I love you."

He hesitated for a second before lifting his hand to touch her cheek. His fingers then ran through her red hair and down to her shoulder. "I…I love you." He said."I missed you so much. I am sorry I acted so horrible to you. I didn't mean those things I said. I am sorry I tried to hurt you. I was angry. I'm sorry."

Ginger pressed her lips to his and they stood there in a long deep passionate kiss. The Professor scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom. All the hurt and pain melted away as they held on another in their arms caving to their passion.

It was a week later that Ginger announced that she was head over heels in love with Professor Roy Hinkley. She said she had loved him for years and now they were officially an item. Ginger explained she was never serious about Victor and wished him well. They were the talk of Hollywood but the truth was Ginger did not care who talked. She was happy. She had the man she loved. Victor went on to find some wannabee actress who was at least ten years his junior. The press fawned over them and Ginger simply rolled her eyes thinking how ridiculous they looked together. Whatever. She had the real deal. She had her dreamy Professor. It was all that mattered. Nothing else.

The End!


End file.
